coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 89 (18th October 1961)
Plot Albert checks with the chatting pensioners in the Corner Shop that they enjoyed their Blackpool trip but there is only one topic of conversation - the missing Ena who still hasn't turned up. Annie blames Jack as joint-organiser for leaving her behind. No one is looking forward to the mood she'll be in when she gets back. Albert tells Florrie she should take in a lodger. Ena returns on a potato lorry, unkempt, in a foul temper, and shouting it was a deliberate plot against her. All the pensioners in the shop except for Albert make a run for it. He, Florrie and Annie find the method of her return funny. Albert checks on Esther and, suspecting flu, contacts the doctor's. A happy Doreen starts work at the Rovers on £1 a week more than she previously earned. The regulars, Minnie and Martha especially, dread Ena coming in. When she arrives she refuses to go into the Snug and slanders her scared friends from across the bar before storming out. Florrie is drafting her advert when Phil and Norman come in. Ena suggests the two lads as her lodgers and she agrees. They then find out that Ena will be their close neighbour. Dr Graham tells Esther to stay in bed for three or four days. Brian Foley calls on her with flowers and a request to help her with a work problem. Swindley needs to speak to Ena about a mission matter but gauges her mood with the neighbours first. He approaches the Vestry trepidatiously and meets a demand for five shilling refund as she wasn't on the coach back. Brian buys a small bottle of rum for Esther from the Rovers. Len gets sharp with Jack when he describes Elsie and Bill Gregory as romantic. Elsie wonders what Len's problem is. Bill tells her that he's serious about her. Doreen annoys Annie when she asks for wages to be paid at dinnertime on Friday to give her enough shopping time. Len helps a stunned and dusty Minnie into the pub after she has had her visitor from the skies - a slate from Christine's roof which hit her on the head. Ena takes charge and tells her she can sue Christine for compensation. Cast Regular cast *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Esther Hayes - Daphne Oxenford *Doreen - Angela Crow *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Valerie Tatlock - Anne Reid *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix Guest cast *Lorry Driver - Geoffrey Reed *Phil - Brian Dean *Norman - Alan Holden *Dr Graham - Fulton Mackay *Brian Foley - Denis Holmes *Bill Gregory - Jack Watson Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *5 Coronation Street - Esther's bedroom *Corner Shop Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: A wanderer returns in a black mood; at the corner shop, Florrie Lindley takes in lodgers; and down the street an old friend meets with a slight accident. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,349,000 homes (2nd place). Episode 089